Somethings Gotta Give
by Darthnikki
Summary: Sam knows he's changed since Dean came back from hell. He knows that Dean can sense something is different about him, but Deans different to.  Features de-aged Dean.
1. Somethings Gotta Give

I've been reading a lot of de-aged fics lately and this little thing came into my head and refused to stay away. So far it's a one shot but could possibly be more? Let me know what you think.

Characters; Dean, Sam, Ruby

Rating: PG-13 for language

Summary: Sam knows he's changed since Dean came back from hell. He knows that Dean can sense something is different about him, but Deans different to.

Warnings: Character death

Disclaimer: Not mine am just borrowing the characters that Master Kripke invented.

Sam knows he's changed since Dean came back from hell. He knows that Dean can sense something is different about him, but Deans different to. He's drinking more than he ever did, has nightmares when he does sleep, and that's the other thing Deans hardly sleeping now.

He rests, closes his eyes, but once his breathing evens out, he becomes restless, and it's obvious he's reliving his time in hell. But he won't talk about it, refuses to, and says he doesn't remember his time there. And Sam, Sam is getting tired of his lies. Of course he knows he's being a hypocrite, knows that he should tell Dean what he's really been up to, that Ruby is still alive and that Sams been meeting her. But that isn't the point. What Sams doing is to help people, to save the world, to get revenge. He isn't hurting himself by lying to his brother. Besides, Dean would never understand.

But when he's faced with his brother at the warehouse where he and Ruby had just exorcised a demon, his eyes hurt, betrayed, Sam feels guilty. That is until Dean lashes out at Ruby, pins the demon to the wall snarling at her. Sam moves quickly, prying Dean away and shoving him. He stands firmly in front of the demon, she's helping him after all he has to protect her; Dean has to understand that. But Dean doesn't understand. All Dean see's when he looks at Ruby is demon.

Of course she isn't helping matters right now, hissing threats at him while she rubs her abused throat, Dean smirks, pulls himself to his full height, and sneers at her,  
"Do your worst bitch!" and for once, she does what Dean asks. She mutters something in a language that Sam is sure died when the dove flew from Noah's ark to find land. Then she throws her hand out, palm facing Dean, energy fills the room, it's crackling and intense. Deans eyes are wide, and he isn't moving, isn't trying to get away, it's in that moment that Sam realises that he can't move either, can't shout out any comments, or plead his brothers case. There's a blinding white light that reminds Sam way too much of when he lost Dean after the hell hounds came.

Someone's screaming Deans name, Sam realises that it's him, and that he can move now. Ruby is slumped on the floor panting like she just run 50 miles without stopping, her face streaked with sweat and her small frame trembling, he gives her a fleeting glance before the spots clear from his eyes, and he looks to where his brother was stood only a moment ago. But Dean isn't stood there now, at least not the 29 year old he should be. Instead there's a two maybe three year old blinking up at him with wide frightened eyes, the Jacket Dean was wearing is pooled on the floor as are the jeans he was wearing, the only thing that he still has on is the shirt and undershirt he had on that morning, but he's swimming in them. His lower lip is wobbling, and his eyes are brimming with tears,  
"Dean?'' he whispers, Dean starts to cry then, he tries to move backwards, but the large boots his little feet are in make him stumble and fall over, banging his head hard on the concrete floor, the sounds reverberates through the room, and it sets Dean off wailing at the pain in his head and the fear at being in a room with strangers.

Sam doesn't think, he rushes to his brothers' side and scoops the distressed child into his arms, making hushing noises to comfort him. But Deans scared and struggles in his brothers arms,  
"Dean!" he yells sharply, it stops the boys' struggles, and he turns those large green watering eyes on the man who has hold of him "It's okay Dean, it's okay, I'm a friend I'm not going to hurt you, do you understand?'' the little boy nods his blonde head, hair falling into his eyes, so long it's actually the same length as Sams is. He smiles gently at the boy trembling in his arms, Dean reaches up to touch his face, Sam doesn't move, even when small fingers poke into his dimples, he smiles more and Dean looks up at him silently,

"It's gonna be okay Dean, do you know who I am?'' he's still talking gently, so as not to frighten the boy in his arms, Dean shakes his head in the negative,  
"He won't know who you are'' Ruby's voice is strained, she's still trembling on the floor, like whatever she did to Dean has totally drained her, Sam ignored her, and picked up his brothers jacket, ring and other belongings from the floor, the keys to the impala are in the leather jacket that has been a part of Dean since he was 15 and John gave it to him because Dean had needed a new coat and John couldn't afford to buy him one.

He wraps it around Dean now like a blanket shielding him from the cold night air, Dean fists his shirt and cuddles closer to him, Sam places him gently on the back seat,  
"You wait here okay, I'll be back soon, I just need to go talk to Ruby'' Deans grips his shirt tighter, and shakes his head, Sam brushes his blonde hair off his face and rubs a thumb over a baby soft cheek,  
"Hey, I'm coming back okay, I promise'' Deans watching him, looking deep into his eyes, he holds the assessing gaze thinking that this is important somehow, whatever Dean see's in the depths he must pass, because he lets go of the shirt and huddles into the warm jacket,  
"I'll be right back, then how about some dinner? MacDonald's?'' the little boy nods morosely, no hint of excitement at getting to go to the restaurant that has most children jumping around like Tigger on crack. Sam strokes his hand through silky golden locks,  
"I'll be right back'' he whispers, before closing the door gently and going back inside to talk to Ruby, he wants to know just what the fuck is going on.

Ruby's back on her feet when he gets back inside, her face pale and eyes as black as night, she gives him a shaky smile that he doesn't return, this seems to puzzle her, and she tips her head to the side, a concerned expression on her face,  
"What's wrong Sam?'' he laughs, it's far from funny, but the fact that she can't seem to understand why the hell he'd be upset strikes him as funny. Not funny in the 'Oh my God my sides are gonna split from laughing' funny, but the funny in which if you don't laugh, you're going to either cry or kill someone. Right now homicide is looking far too attractive,  
"What the fuck do you think is wrong? You turned my brother into a kid! A fucking kid! Like I don't have enough on my plate right now. Can you turn him back?''  
"I'm too drained, it'd kill me'' she turns beguiling eyes to him, and stares when Sams expression remains hard, "Sam, do you understand what I just said? It'll kill me!''  
"Am I supposed to be unhappy about that?''  
"And if I'm dead, who's going to train you? Your brother? You think he can help you defeat Lilith?''  
"So I'm supposed to leave him as a kid? What the hell am I supposed to do with him now?'' he runs his fingers through his hair, his exasperation making him shake, she rests a small tentative hand on his shoulder,  
"No'' Ruby says softly "We drop him off at an orphanage, give him the chance to grow up without ever knowing about monsters, don't you want him to be happy Sam? Hasn't he suffered enough for one life time?'' he turns tortured eyes to her "Doesn't he deserve normal? After everything he's been through?''

Sam closes his eyes and breaths slowly through his nose, willing his emotions back into a semblance of order, he pictures little Dean, with a mom and a dad, a dog, his own room, with rockets on the wall and cartoon aliens on his bed spread. He looks happy, content. But the thing about Sam is, he's selfish, always has been when it came to his big brother, and Dean is his as much as he's Dean. He can't give him up, can't abandon the only family that ever cared about him. That taught him to read and write; to count. That told him stories when he was afraid, that comforted him when he cried. That held him. Dean was and is everything to Sam. He's a father, a mother, a brother and a best friend. To give that up would be like taking off his right arm; he can't do it and live, not properly. Ruby was trying to give him a compassionate look when he opened his eyes again,

"You won't do it then?'' he asks quietly, she shakes her head, a look of sadness crossing her face,  
"I can't do it. It took a lot of power to do that, and to be honest I don't even know how I did it. I'm sorry Sam'' when Sam slides her knife into her stomach he decides that she doesn't look very sorry at all,  
"Then you're no use to me, I'd never really choose you over my brother, never'' he whispers into her hair. He pushes her to the floor and wipes her knife on her jeans. It's his knife now, and he'll use it to protect the small bundle that's waiting on him in the back seat of the only home that either of them has ever really known.


	2. Believe Me That Aint No Way To Live

Sam climbed into the impala and looked into the rear view mirror; Dean was still there, still a child, huddled into the leather jacket as if it could protect him from all the evil things in the world. His green eyes looked to Sam, the fear still there but receding. Sam turned slowly so as not to startle him, he spoke softly,

"Okay kiddo, here's the plan, we're going to head to a place where I can find you something more suitable to wear, then we'll go get some food, and try and work this out, okay?'' Dean looked to him, a small considering frown on his face, he nodded once, almost impossible to see in the giant folds of the jacket, but it made Sam smile. Nodding himself, he turned around and started the car up, it purred as if trying to comfort the boy in the back seat, as if it knew that something had changed. It had done that after Dean had died, it was like the car was trying to sing Sam a soft lullaby to ease his aching heart, to soothe the ache that Deans' death had left within him. The only thing that had soothed him though had been when he'd closed his arms around his brother when Bobby had brought him to that damn motel room. Now it seemed circumstances had changed yet again, he wasn't sure what he was going to do, but first he had to take care of the brother who had always put Sam first in everything, including his own life.

It was late so the Wal-Mart was quiet when Sam walked to the childrens' clothes section, he wasn't really sure what he was looking for, or what size for that matter. Heading to the generic t-shirts he placed Dean by his side,

"Stay close Buddy, we need to get you some new things okay?'' Dean nodded and a small hand clutched to his jeans leg. Sam picked some underwear for the small boy along with some t-shirts in red, green and blue, some sweaters, jeans and dungarees, and finally some small sneakers with Velcro fastenings. He sat Dean on the floor and placed the sneakers on his feet. They were black and when Dean walked they flashed red, Dean giggled. It was the first sound Sam had heard him make; he flashed the child a smile and laughed softly,

"You like that huh?'' Dean nodded, blonde bangs falling in his eyes "They are pretty cool, you like the shirts we got?'' Dean scrunched up his little nose, a smile pulling at his lips, he looks up at Sam, his eyes shining bright with the innocence of youth that had at one time burned with his mother on the ceiling, but was now once again restored, he nodded but his eyes wandered to the side, Sam followed the young boys line of sight and saw a t-shirt with Scooby Doo on it, he smiled down at the child and picked one up, he knew he'd done the right thing when Deans green eyes sparkled with happiness,

"Come on kiddo, let's get these then we can get you dressed and fed, we got a long drive ahead of us''

Dean cocked his head to the side in obvious question,

"Well we're going to go visit a friend of ours, you'll like him, Bobby's a good guy, you remember Bobby?'' Deans eyes dropped to the floor and he shook his head, Sam knelt by the boy and gently held his chin raising it so he could see Deans eyes,

"It's okay if you don't remember him Dean, you're not in trouble, okay?'' Dean nodded hesitantly, then bit his lip, as if he wanted to ask something but was afraid to, "You need to ask something? Its okay, you can ask me anything, anything at all''

"Are you my daddy?'' was the whispered question, Sam held his breath, and struggled to keep the shock off his face, he wanted to tell the boy that no, he wasn't his father, he was his baby brother, had always been and would always be his Sammy. But this small boy who was looking at Sam the way Dean used to, with love and trust wouldn't understand that, words like that would frighten the child, so Sam swallowed and nodded, his eyes glistening with tears,

"Yeah, I'm your daddy'' he said gently "And I'm going to take care of you'' the little boy smiled and threw tiny arms around Sams neck,

"I didn't member you daddy, and I was scareded'' Sam stroked his fingers through soft blonde hair,

"You don't need to be scared Dean, know why?'' Dean shook his head "Because I'll always remember you'' Dean beamed at him, making Sams chest tighten, he scooped the boy into his arms making the child giggle "Come on, let's blow this joint huh? Go get us some good food."

After eating at the small diner Sam found himself and a sleeping Dean on the road again, the child was snuggled into his car seat a Buzz Lightyear fleece tucked around him, he still had ketchup smears on his face, Sam smiled softly and shook his head, even as a baby his brother had received female attention although at the age he was now, he'd leant into his brother for comfort, too shy to speak or look at the waitress who had served them. It had gotten Sam free coffee and pie for the journey, Sam was counting it as a win.

They had a long journey ahead of them to Bobby's, at least 3 days, Sam knew he couldn't just drive straight through; he'd need to stop regularly so his brother, no his son, he had to remember that Dean was his son now could eat, take a bath and sleep in a proper bed. Speaking of which, he saw the vacancy sign up ahead and pulled into the deserted car park, pulling the sleeping child into his arms he made his way inside to sign in.

The room was clean and tidy and the travel cot that the motel had was clean and had fresh sheets on it. Sam undressed Dean, the child not waking at all, he stripped him out of his clothes, but left him in his t-shirt and underwear, he wiped Deans face to be rewarded with a disgruntled noise before the child settled back into sleep again, it made Sam laugh quietly, Dean had always been a deep sleeper when he felt safe, the smile Sam was wearing slipped, did that mean that since Dean had returned he no longer felt safe with him? He sighed wearily, making a promise to himself that Dean would never feel like that again, he'd make sure of it. They'd been struggling for as long as Sam could remember, sometimes barely enough to eat, living in motels that even the lowest of the low wouldn't stay in, and it had to stop. He had to build a new life now, get a home, a job, do the things that they both should have had, things he realised that Dean had been trying to give him from him being a baby. His brother had tried his hardest to be a parent when he was only a child himself.

Things had to change. Hunting, Lilith, the apocalypse, it all had to be left behind, Dean was more important now. Protections would have to be put in place, Dean would have to wear charms to prevent possession, he'd have to stop using his powers, or at the very least learn how to control them without the poison that Ruby freely gave him and he needed to do some research on how to hide them both from all the supernatural nasties out there. As he watched the boy sleeping he had to wonder if what Ruby had done had actually been a curse after all. If anyone deserved a second chance in life it was his brother, and Sam was going to make sure he got it.

Castiel watched the two Winchesters from his position outside the window, he knew that Dean was important in saving not just his brother but mankind itself, he was just unsure as to whether this was all part of his Fathers plan, but Castiel was merely a soldier, who was he to question his Fathers plan. He'd heard Sams' thoughts, his fears, and concerns. He made a vow to carry on with the job that his Father had given him, he would protect Dean Winchester and his brother, if it was the last thing he did.


	3. Two men, A Junkyard & A Boy

Dean wasn't sure of alot of things. He couldn't remember why he'd been in that warehouse with the scary lady and his daddy, or why he didn't remember that his daddy was his daddy. He didn't know where his mommy was, or where they lived, or even why at times his daddy would clasp a silver ring in his hand and look at him with such sadness that it made Deans little heart ache and he'd hug him the hardest he could just to hear his daddy chuckle and run his long fingers through his hair. Or why when Dean would tell him he loved him; that his daddy would look like he was about to cry, but hold him tight in his strong arms and tell Dean that he loved him too.

The things he did know where that he loved his daddy, and his daddy loved him. That they drove about in a huge black car that Dean thought was the 'Bat mobile' and that right at this moment in time he had never, ever seen so many broken cars in all his life! His daddy had said that they were going to visit a friend named Bobby, he wasn't sure what to expect but it sure wasn't this gruff looking man who was looking at him with a world of sadness in his blue eyes. Dean tucked himself further into his daddy's arms and hid his face in the warm neck. It was very cold were they'd gone, so cold that Dean was worried his nose might fall off from the cold. But Dean knew another thing; that his daddy wouldn't let anything bad happen to him ever; he was always saying that to him,

"Nothing bad is gonna happen to you while I'm here, you're safe now'' he just didn't understand why it made his little heart clench or his tummy feel all funny, like he was going to be sick like the time his dad had let him eat all that ice-cream and candy. But it did, every single time.

Sam brought a hand to the back of the blonde head that had tucked itself into his neck; Bobby was looking at Dean like they'd lost him all over again,

"It's still him Bobby'' he said softly, Bobby nodded clearing his throat trying to get his emotions in check,

"You best come inside before you both freeze'' Sam nodded, he didn't want Dean getting a cold and becoming ill, it wouldn't be very good if in the first week of him having a son that said boy got ill, what kind of a parent would he look like? The walk into Bobby's was achingly familiar, the books were still scattered around haphazardly as if they had no purpose or order, but if you happened to ask Bobby for one of them he could locate it with seconds, the older hunter obviously had a system that had Sams OCD nerves on end, but he admired the man who was like a father to him and at one time Dean, now he guessed that Bobby would become the adopted grandfather.

"You wanna tell me what in the sam hill happened?'' Bobby asked as he sat at the kitchen table, he passed Sam a beer and poured Dean a cup of water, Sam placed Dean on his lap and offered the now curious child the cup, he took it gently, but nearly spilled it as his small hand just wasn't big enough to grasp it,

"Two hands bud'' he softly chided, the boy held the cup tightly in both hands and took a sip, he pulled his face at the drink,

"Daddy, no like water, want juice please''

"Sorry kiddo'' Bobby intervened, the child looked to him, bright green eyes taking him in, he remembered when he'd first seen those eyes watching him, they hadn't looked as innocent or open as they did, and it made the old hunters heart clench, clearing his throat he gave a lop sided grin "Only got water at the minute, but if you and yer daddy are staying any length of time I'll git yer some next time I go to town,'' Dean considered the comment and nodded,

"Okay...thanks you Mr Bobby''

"No problem kid'' Dean frowned,

"I'm not kid, I'm Dean, did you forget? Cause I forgot too, but then daddy was there and he made me member him, and he chased the scary lady away''

"Scary lady?'' Bobby shot a curios look to Sam, but the child continued with his story before the young hunter could elaborate on the tale being told,

"Mmm hmm'' the child leaned back into Sams' chest who wrapped his arm protectively around his waist "She was scary looking, like a monster, I was friend, but daddy made her go away''

"Did he now?'' Bobby asked, he raised questioning eyes to Sam, but the young man was looking to the child in his arms with wide eyes,

"What do you mean Dean? How did she look like a monster'' to Sam the demon had looked like an attractive brunette,

"She had big teefs and funny eyes, and ears like batman, and her arms where all bobbly''

"Bobbly?'' the two hunters asked, Dean nodded

"Like a dragon, and she smelled funny, like a really bad fart'' Bobby coughed to cover the laugh that had wanted to come out, but stopped himself when Sam shot him a reprimanding look,

"Don't say fart Dean'' Sam admonished,

"Well what should I say, you say fart daddy'' Sams mouth dropped open, and this time Bobby did laugh,

"Call it a bottom burp kiddo, saying fart can make some people who are all sensitive like feel better'' Bobby advised, the child nodded in agreement

"Okay,''

"Why don't you go in the parlour and play some whilst me and yer daddy have a talk'' Sam placed Dean on the floor and patted him gently on the bottom,

"Your cars are in the green bag buddy, why don't you get them out''

"Okay'' Dean ran forward, to the front room, but returned instantly, his small hand clasped to his forehead "I forgots sumsing''

"Oh?'' Sam asked with a raised brow "And what would that be?''

"Dis'' the child launched himself at his father, hugging him tightly "I love you daddy, to the moon and back!'' Sam cleared his suddenly dry throat, his eyes stinging at the unconditional love that this child had for him,

"I love you too, now go on.'' Giving one last squeeze the small boy took off into the parlour leaving the adults alone.

Sam turned to face Bobby, knowing that the following conversation wasn't going to be a pleasant one, he was going to have to explain what he had been doing, and he wasn't sure if at the end of it, he and Dean would have a roof or a safe harbour anymore. Taking a deep calming breath, he began.


	4. Reflecting On My Mistakes

"Battle not with monsters, lest ye become a monster, and if you gaze into the abyss, the abyss gazes also into you.'' Friedrich Nietzsche

Sam took a sip of the beer he'd been grasping onto since Dean had gone into the parlour to play. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself before he gave his confession; he knew that absolution would not come from saying any number of prayers or hail Marys. He didn't know if he even deserved it,

"Do you remember what I was like after Dean died?'' he said softly, Bobby cleared his throat and nodded, although Sam had yet to meet his eyes,

"I do''

"I...I was just so lost, I didn't know what to do, my brother was gone, I hadn't been able to stop it, stop them, stop Lilith from taking my brother to hell''

"Sam, yer can't blame yerself fer that, it aint like we didn't try.. .'' he was cut off by Sam raising his hand,

"Just...let me finish okay, I don't know if I can say it if I don't say it all now, and I never wanna have to repeat myself''

"Okay'' Bobby said gruffly. The mechanic did remember just how desperate they had all been by the time Deans deal came due, he could also remember just how much he himself felt like he had failed the brothers, but right now he needed to let the younger man speak,

"Well when I left you, after we buried Dean, I made a vow to myself that I'd do anything to get him back. I caught demons, tortured them to try and get some information on how to get my brother out of hell, but they wouldn't help or they didn't know. I'd been trying to make a deal, but none of the demons would, no matter what I did, or said they just wouldn't deal...one of them said they had Dean right where they wanted him, that I was worthless to them, that...that he screamed so prettily for them. I killed them, I killed every single one of them and I did it with a song in my heart, because I knew they wouldn't be able to go back there and hurt my brother.''

Sam took a sip of the beer to clear his dry throat; he risked a glance at Bobby, the man was watching him with glistening eyes, ducking his head Sam continued,

"It was after one of my visits with a demon that I met Ruby again, she said that Lilith had let her out if she promised to kill me, but for some reason she killed the demon she was working with instead, she said that she wanted us to kill Lilith, that I could do it, but I had to work on my powers. So I allowed her to train me. I've...Bobby, I've done some terrible things, things that I'm not proud of, but you have to understand at the time I really thought I was doing the right thing. I...'' he sighed a shuddering breath willing his emotions into check "I drank demon blood Bobby, and I liked it, it made me strong, powerful, it made me unstoppable, no demon stood a chance. I could pull them from the hosts body Bobby, with no exorcism necessary, and in most cases the host lived. But it was changing me, I knew it was and before Dean came back I didn't care. But then you turned up at the motel with him, and things changed. I wanted to be there for him Bobby I did, but I was so blinded by my thirst for vengeance that I left him alone, I went off with Ruby, worked with her, drank more demon blood than I care to remember, then last week Dean turned up at the warehouse where Ruby and I were questioning a demon'' rolling the bottle in his hands Sam glanced at the man he classed as a father, Bobby was watching him patiently, "He'd seen me, seen us, he just flipped, I knew he would, knew he wouldn't understand what I was trying to do, and then Ruby...she just, well started chanting and I couldn't move and Dean, Dean was screaming Bobby, it was the most horrific thing I've ever heard and I never want to hear it again, there was this light, like when Lilith tried to kill me, and then there he was...this small boy, a baby that I have to look after now, and he thinks I'm his dad, and I don't know what to do Bobby, I don't know what to do!'' for the first time since Dean had been turned back into a small child Sam let all the fear and heartache take him over and he cried. He cried a river of tears, that he could feel swallowing him whole, that he could feel himself drowning in and he had no lifeline to haul him back to the surface.

Bobby watched as the dam that had held back Sams' emotions since Dean had been ripped apart by the hell hounds break and shatter. Sam Winchester was laid bare and naked in front of him, he hadn't seen him cry this much since he was a boy and Bobby had had to put down Hercules. The dog had been a constant in both the boy's lives, but after reaching the ripe old age of 15 the Bassett Hound had become too ill, and Bobby had had to take him to the vets and have him put down. Sam had been inconsolable when the boys came to visit and Hercules hadn't come trotting out to greet them. He'd only been 5 at the time, but it was the first time death had entered the young Winchesters life since the mother he couldn't remember. Sam had cried when Dean had died, but it was nothing compared to the gut wrenching sobs that tore from him now.

Coming behind the young man Bobby wrapped him in his arms; he didn't know who needed this comfort more, him or Sam. Watching the young man come apart like he had had been Bobby's undoing,

"Now you listen to me boy, cause I'm only going to say this to yer once ya hear?'' he waited for Sam to nod jerkily before he continued,

"I aint gonna condone what yer did, but I aint gonna judge yer neither. What yer did while yer brother was gone...well yer wanted him back and yer did the thing that you knew best. I can't says I aint happy that no demon would deal with yer though, and working with that Ruby...well we don't know if she was reformed or not, I'm inclined to think not, but she did help you and yer brother out before he went to hell so I guess that has to count for something. The drinking of blood?'' Bobby shook his head "Yer a Winchester, since when did you knuckleheads ever do anything the easy way? And everything else we'll get through, you and yer brother can stay here as long as yer need, you know that, and we'll do this right Sam, we will. We'll work through it all, but you gotta learn to forgive yerself, for not being able to save Dean, for not getting anything to bring him back, we just gotta be glad that the angels did, someone up there must like you boys, and if that's the case I'm sure yer forgiven already.''

Sam sniffed and wiped a shaky hand across his eyes, he gave a look of hope to the gruff mechanic,

"You think so? You think that God's forgiven me?'' Bobby nodded firm in his belief,

"I'm sure of it, now why don't yer go wash yer face, I'm sure that boy of yours will be wanting yer attention sooner or later.'' Sam had to smile; his brother was definitely a daddy's boy,

"Okay'' Bobby watched the young man leave his kitchen, his shoulders that had seemed weighed down before now looked to be a little lighter, he knew that they had a long road ahead of them, that Sam had a long way to go in forgiving himself, but maybe if he saw someone else forgive him, the process would be easier. He went to the doorway of the parlour and watched the little boy in there playing with his cars; maybe the healing Sam needed wasn't in the form of a grizzled hunter that had more left over baggage than Grand Central Station, but instead came in the form of young boy, with floppy blonde hair, green eyes and a sprinkling of freckles. He frowned slightly, hoping that the bright future he could see was heavens light and not hell fire. He needed to hit the books and find out what kind of spell the demon Ruby had done, and more importantly, why?


	5. In A Dark And Under Pass

A/N: Yes I know it's out of sequence but this chapter just wanted to be written, You'll probably find that the stories do run out of sequence, if thats gonna be a problem then I understand if y'all don't wanna read anymore. Otherwise enjoy!

There comes a time in a persons' life when they must choose which path they want to follow. Its clichéd, but it's true. Do they follow the path of light or the path of darkness? Become a Jedi or a Sith? But there are sometimes extenuating circumstances that can cause bumps in the road; that can turn us off the path we're on. You're happily going down the path of light, but then your older brother sells his soul for you, going to hell so that you can live. And that path of lightness that you travelled together turns dark in an instant. It's like you're swallowed by a black hole. There is no light, no sound, nothing; just a constant buzzing that seems to be coming from deep inside you. It rattles your bones until you think you're going to lose your mind!

Then, there it is, a speck of light so small that you wonder just what it is. You stare of into the distance and although the light doesn't get any brighter, it does get closer. Then there she is. Standing there smirking, like she's your saviour, like you should be grateful she's even there, but when you wrap your hand around her delicate throat and the smirk slips, all you see are the wide frightened eyes of an innocent, green eyes. You let go so quickly it's like she's burned you, like Deans burning for you. The demon drops to the floor coughing for breath like she actually needs it. Its' all a show of course, she's a demon, she doesn't need to breathe, hasn't needed to for centuries now. Ruby looks up at Sam from the floor, her eyes wide,  
"Nice to see you too Sam"  
"Get the fuck away from me Ruby. I don't need anything that you can offer! You couldn't save Dean, and you have nothing that can help me now" he turns to leave but stops when she utters one word,  
"Lilith" he stops and looks at her over his shoulder, "I can give you Lilith, you can have your revenge Sam, for Dean'', he snaps, grabs her up from the floor and slams her into the wall, her green eyes go black, she's trying to move him with her demon powers, but she can't. Sam's become a wall, impenetrable, call him Hadrian if you like, but nothing is getting past his defences. Not again.

"S...Sam, please'' she gasps "Let me help you''  
"Like you did before? Like you helped Dean? Give me a break Ruby, what is it you really want?''  
"I want Lilith dead! The things she did to me, the things she's doing to Dean'' Sam drops her once more, a look of horror on his face,  
"She's torturing him?'' he whispers, Ruby rubs at her abused throat,  
"Yes'' she croaks "Are you going to choke me again?'' Sam shakes his head "Deans' Liliths' new play thing Sam, I don't know how much longer he can last''  
"What do you mean?''  
"I mean Sam that the longer Lilith has him in her hands, the sooner he's going to become one of the things you hunt. Sam just where do you think demons come from? I was human once, I had a family, but I wanted more, so I sold my soul'' Ruby laughs, but there is no humour in it "And you know how I died Sam?''  
"Hell hounds? They came for you when you're time was up?''  
"I was burnt at the stake for being a witch,'' Sam can't help it, he snorts "Ironic huh? I think I may have been the ONLY witch they did burn in the 17th century, went from burning on a stake to burning in hell. But...the things they did to me Sam, they're nothing, and I mean nothing compared to what's happening to your brother now, so, the sooner we kill Lilith, the better it's going to be for him. It won't bring him back, nothing can, and for that I'm sorry, but, well it won't be as bad as it was.''

Ruby looks at him, with big green eyes that are so like his brothers it makes his heart ache, he swallows hard, he can't save Dean, but maybe he can make his time in hell better? He doesn't know if it's even possible, hell is never going to be club med, but from Rubys' little speech, it sounds like Deans in the 9th circle, the very worst place there is. Closing his eyes he nods,  
"Okay, okay, I'll help you kill her. But after that I'm done, you stay the hell away from me'' Ruby nods, a smile lighting her face, the meat suit she's wearing is pretty. Slim build, long blonde hair pulled back from an angular face with high cheek bones and soft lips, but Sam knows that it's just a shell, there's a woman inside there to, probably struggling to come out, if Ruby hasn't ridden the body to the point of no return,  
"One condition though''  
"What?'' she asks a slight frown on her face,  
"Get a different meat suit, one that you don't have to force yourself into!''  
"How the hell do you expect me to do that?'' she demands, hands perched on her hips, Sam pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration,  
"I don't give a shit! Just get out of that woman, let her go back to her family, and come back to me when a person actually has a choice, or this whole thing is off!"  
"You're a real piece of work Sammy'' she smirks, Sam glares at her,  
"It's Sam!" Ruby rolls her eyes  
"Whatever! I'll be back!"

The smoke leaves just as quickly as it probably arrived, leaving behind a very confused dentists' assistant. Sam makes up a story of finding her at the side of the road, and takes her to the hospital. He knows his story has more holes in it than a sieve, but it's the best story he has, luckily she accepts it, and even thanks him for his help. It makes Sam feel like pond scum, but he leaves her at the hospital all the same, and drives away into the night.

He's surprised when a week later Ruby returns, wearing a petite brunette with big brown doe eyes, he knows it's her before she says anything by the smirk on her face. She waves a piece of paper in front of him,  
"What's that?'' he asks as she saunters into the room and slumps onto the couch in a casual sprawl,  
"That dear Samuel is proof, that this body is 100% recycled human, nobody in here but us chickens'' she frowns in thought "Well actual chicken, seeing as its only me, but whatever'' she waves a hand dismissively. Sam looks at the paper; it's a death certificate,  
"Ya know, all my people should do this, shack up in a dead person, no pesky voice in your head whining about wanting to be set free!'' she stops talking when she see's the glare Sam's directing her way, Ruby shrugs "What? I'm a demon! You were expecting Betty Crocker or something?'' Sam realises she has a point,  
"Doesn't mean I have to like it, just try and keep crap like that to yourself okay''  
"Whatever you say cowboy'' she smirks, "Now, lets' talk about how we're going to kick Liliths ass shall we?''


End file.
